the color of love is blue and green
by pokelover108
Summary: rose the gardevior is attacked one night and saved by a group of pokemon known as the enforcers. soon she finds herself falling in love with the teams leader. although in paradise woods there is barely anytime for love. i do not own pokemon it is owned by game freak and nintendo.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone pokelover here. First off I do not own pokemon or the pokemon in it. they are owned by game freak and nitendo.

Chapter 1

Deep within the kirita region there lies a forest that no trainer has set foot in. that is the paradise woods. There most of the pokemon that live there are psychics and live in harmony however very few of them do. There has been a small feud between psychic and dark pokemon. However lately the dark types have been backing away during the past two months. According to some of the smaller pokemon there lives a small group in hiding in the woods called the enforcers. However there was no evidence that such a group existed. But now a certain pokemons life is about to change as she meets and falls in love with one of the enforcers.

Rose the gardevior enjoyed the summer time in paradise woods. It was the only time when she could actually enjoy being outdoors. The winter had been brutal the past year and for a grass kind like her she couldn't stand the cold. She made her way to the pond to talk to goldy one of the Goldine in the pond and one of her only friends. There were a few things she wanted off of her chest like the dark types that were attacking her friends. Abby(who was an abra) was attacked by a houndoom and mightyana the other night. She needed to talk to a friend.

Meanwhile.

He trained he pushed himself he didn't stop. He wasn't one to quit. One of his friends had been hurt the previous night. And he wouldn't stop until he had revenge. He continued to punch the large rock until a crack started to form. Finally with one forceful mega punch the rock was blown into small pieces and dust. He heaved a large breath of exhaustion. He jumped when he heard laughter behind him. He turned to see blazer a blaziken and one of his first friends. "you gotta rest boss youre still weak from the night before." He said. he turned to face him. "you know that abra needed help. What else could I do?" he asked. Blazer smiled. "you know the master would be proud of you." Blazer said making him smile.

Meanwhile.

Rose made her way home in silence. She was more worried and more nervous than usual based on the news that goldy had given her.

A few hours earlier.

"rosie cmon whats bothering you?" goldy asked. rose gave a heavy sigh. "look goldy I told you im not interested in him at all. Hes nothing but a selfcentered jerk." She said folding her hands. Goldy gave her a sad look. "well still think about it hes the only gallade in paradise woods." She said only irritating rose even more. "I don't care!" she halfway shrieked. "I want someone who will care for me and actually love me for who I am. Not for my looks." She said angrily. She then turned sadly to her friend with a sad look. "im sorry goldy I shouldn'tve snapped at you." She said. goldy smiled. "no I shouldn't have pressured you. Besides its your lovelife not mine." She said smiling.

Present time.

Rose was almost home when she heard a noise behind her. She turned only to breath in shock. "well well boys we got lunch boys." A large houdoom said hungrily. Next to him was a haunchcrow and a mightyenna. All looking at Rose with evil looks. She broke into a run only to have the three dark types follow her not to far behind. She then shrieked as one of them bite her on the ankle. She lay slumped against a tree. She turned in fear to see the three glaring at her. She did what any pokemon would do in a time of dire need. "HEEELLLPP!"

Something wasn't right he sensed a problem in the woods not to far from their hideout. "BLAZER SHADOW BOLT WE GOT A CALL!" he yelled putting on his black sleevless hoodie and pulling up the hood. He turned to see his friends. Blazer was already waiting but next to him was a zorark along with a riachu. All wearing the same hoodie. He turned to the hole of the cave. "we got work to do lest go." He said already dashing out with his friends behind him.

Rose sat there crying and scared. "haha don't worry little gardevoir well make this quick and easy for all of us." The mightyena said smiling. Rose closed her eyes and prepared herself for the worst. After a few seconds passed she looked to see all three of them backing away from her she was confused until she looked up. She almost screamed but then held back. At that moment a dark figure jumped from the branch and landed in front of her. She couldn't tell what was going on but all at once three other figures appeared in front of her. The first figure spoke up. "Blaze shadow get her out of here."

She squeaked as the large red figure picked her up and ran her faster than she had ever gone. At that moment however she passed out only to hear grunts and slams.


	2. Chapter 2

Hii everyone Missed you all. Soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while I am staying with my cousin for a while and am trying to get my computer fixed. first off the usual I do not own pokemon or the characters mentioned except for the guy I made up im involving later on. Anyway love you all and enjoy chapter two.

Chapter 2

Rose started to come to her senses when she started to hear voices. She could only open her eyes a slight bit and could make out three shapes. Two of them were tall and one was about up to her waist. "listen the boss said to stay put bolt that doesn't mean we go out to look for him. It means we stay put. End of story." The tall red one said. the tall black one spoke up next. "even so bolt cmon the boss can handle himself. Hes a fighting type he can handle a few darks." It said. the small orange figure folded its arms. "but still you know that houndoom has a flamethrower attack and you know the boss is weak to fire." He said. at that moment rose tried to stand up only to fall and end up unconscious. But not before hearing some one curse. "oh shit."

Rose opened her eyes again and was startled to see two faces looking down at her. She shrieked and flew covered her eyes in fear. "hey hey youre okay." She slowly lowered her hands and looked to see the figures from before she passed out. She saw a large red bird type pokemon who stood on his hind legs. The other was a black doglike pokemon who also stood on his hind legs. Both looked at her and smiled. Rose being a gardevior felt kindness with both of them. She put both hands down cautiously and put her legs down. "are you okay young lady?" the giant dog asked. she nodded. The red one smiled. "youre okay here." He said taking a seat. She heard a door open and turned and to her surprise a riachu stood in the doorway with plates with berries and bowls of soup.

"everybody eat up." He said smiling. The tall black figure smiled as he reached for his bowl of soup. "ha ha bolt you are one heck of a master cook." He said taking a sip. Rose looked at the riachu apparently named bolt to see him hold out a bowl to her. "you might need this don't worry its only a bunch of berries and other vegetables." She cautiously reached out and grabbed the bowl. She hesitantly took a sip the taste was tangy and more sweet. She smiled and turned to bolt. "thank you very much." She said causing bolt to blush. She looked around to face the other two. "so where am i?" she asked before taking another sip of her soup. "I believe I can answer that." The red figure said putting down his bowl. "he stood up and introduced himself and the others. "that is bolt you've already met." She smiled at the bolt who was waving and had a very goofy grin on his face. The figure then pointed to the large black dog. "that is shadow." Shadow got up and bowed respectfully and smiled. Rose could tell he meant no harm and smiled back. The figure then smiled. "and I am blazer second in command of the enforcers."

Okay to clear some things up if your confused on the names and what the pokemon are read the first chapter and also all the pokemon are all based off real pokemon I have had in my games


End file.
